Lipstick
by SetoAngel01
Summary: Connor's new human girlfriend can't leave love bites on his synthetic skin but she makes due with what she has. AKA, Connor shows up to the precinct unknowingly covered in her lipstick.


**Lipstick**

 **Rated: T**

 _Summary: Connor's new human girlfriend can't leave love bites on his synthetic skin but she makes due with that she has. AKA, Connor shows up to the precinct unknowingly covered in her lipstick._

* * *

 **I have an ongoing story covering how these two met and got together in the works but since it's only one chapter so far and this came together so fast, I'm submitting it anyway instead of waiting for the other story to conclude.**

 **This can be read as a reader since I'm not giving her an open name in the story. Just pronouns and whatnot to identify that she is female and human but she was intended to be the OC I have from an ongoing story. If you want it to be anonymous, just skip the rest of the notes and enjoy the story. :-)**

* * *

 **If you're still reading, all you need to know about Allison is she's the 29 year old daughter of a late tycoon but makes her own profession as a musician (tho it will hardly ever be referenced other than a small passing conversation). She subsequently falls head over heels in love with the awkward Android RK800 (who is initially none the wiser).**

 **Connor is intrigued by the pretty human but is completely oblivious to all of the signs she sends him. Turns out she basically need to beat him over the head before he realized how she felt about him. He in turn finds out the emotions he had for her were not just side-effects of his deviancy. Accepting and returning her affection, she begins teaching him all the ins and outs of romantic relationships since his programming is infantile at best in that department.**

 **The one-shot stories I submit are essentially snippets of the ways they learn to do this thing called love together. Some will be pure fluff and teeth-rotting sweetness, others emotional and incredibly angsty, but the majority will be smutty as fuck. This one falls in-between two categories.**

 **Now that's it. Enjoy. ;-p**

* * *

"Do you _have_ to go to work?" she mumbled against Connor's mouth; hands fisted tightly in his white-button up trying in vain to convince him to play hooky.

Demands already made verbally, she kissed him again. Smoothly gliding her lips over his, nibbling slightly on that pouty bottom lip just _begging_ to be bitten to sweeten the deal. The barest flick of his tongue against her mouth had her thinking he'd forget his job and instead, slip back into bed with her for a morning romp but the words he spoke next burst that bubble of hope.

"I already skipped yesterday." Connor informed her with a throaty chuckle as he pulled back, his hands staying platonically gripping her hips much to her annoyance.

"So?" she whined back, rather pathetically she might add, before chasing that pretty mouth.

A few moments later, he pulled away but she wasn't done trying to convince him, so she kissed his cheeks, jaw and neck instead. Her calf muscles screaming at her to lower herself for how long had she been on her tiptoes to even be able to reach his mouth? In desperation, she played her trump card. Sliding her hands sensually down his back, lowering over the gentle curve of his ass and slipping her fingers into the pockets of the denim and giving that firm buttocks a teasing squeeze.

Connor didn't even flinch, just pulled back slightly to give her a smirk - fuck, he was beautiful.

"I finally got back on the force after more than seven months of attempts from city council, I _can't_ call off again but I'll try to return early if Captain Fowler will allow it. Would that convince you to release me?" he asked in what she coined as his 'pre-deviancy' voice but there was a teasing behind it that had her giving him another sensuous kiss.

As innocent as her Android boyfriend was in the beginning, he leaned how to be quite a relentless tease now.

"Alright. Go on, go save the world," she acquiesced, smiling against his soft mouth. Kissing him once more before her lips left his with a pop; hands reluctantly slipping out of his back jean pockets to rest on his narrow hips. "But if you're not here by six, you're in trouble." she continued but there was hardly any bite behind it.

Connor's brow tilted up and she couldn't help but smirk. "Oh really?"

"Yep." she promised, reaching up to straighten the tie she mussed with her grabby hands; lips quirking as she caught another glimpse of his handsome face.

"...What is it?" he asked, giving her a strange look while pulling his arms through his jacket and putting it perfectly in place as per usual.

His girlfriend gave no indication of anything, just smiled and replied, "Nothing, sweetie. Now, go on before you're late," while patting him on the chest.

Connor looked less than convinced and wanted to question her further but decided to let it go. She was right, he was already going to be late if he didn't leave immediately.

"I'll see you later." he promised, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss before he headed toward the front door of her apartment.

"Please be safe!" she called out after him, waving as he walked out the door and into the car.

* * *

The DPD office was bustling more than usual today.

Eyes averting to him instantly as he walked into the sliding glass doors but Connor drudged it up to them simply getting used to the presence of Androids returning to the Police Force only three weeks prior. That didn't necessarily excuse the widened eyes, double takes and questioning smirks of everyone who he greeted or even met eyes with but he was really far too distracted to pay it much attention. Catching up on so many cases and calling in yesterday meant there was a lot of paperwork to do so he merely ignored their perplexed glances and headed straight for his desk.

"Good Morning, Lieutenant." Connor greeted Hank warmly from across the desk; he would be lying if he said it was rather shocking to see the gray-haired Lieutenant here before noon.

When Hank didn't respond, Connor continued.

"You're here earlier than usual." the Android made small talk, smiling at the profile of the man who he happily thought of as a father. He would call him by his first name but it was all harmless fun that kept Connor referring to him by his title at work and even did when they lived together after the Revolution.

"Hmm." Hank finally grumbled something that Connor's advanced hearing picked up as, "Ain't no fuckin' _thing_ as a 'good' morning…"

Hank was obviously still half asleep, coffee at his lips and taking a languid drink when the blues of his eyes suddenly peered over at Connor, and before the Android could even calculate such a scenario happening, Hank spewed coffee all over his side of the desk.

"Lieutenant!" Connor gasped (if Androids could do such a thing) before quickly rising from his chair and over to Hank's side; patting the man on the back until his rough, wet coughs ceased. "Are you alright?"

"The *hack* **fuck** , Connor!?" Hank coughed as Connor slapped his back.

"Are you well, Lieutenant? You normally don't react like that by merely looking at me."

"Well, my partner normally doesn't show up looking like that!" Hank barked and Connor took notice of the quirking of Hank's lips as he fought a smirk; apparently so amused that he didn't seem to care that his shirt was covered in a new coffee stain.

Connor's brows scrunched together on his forehead, "…Pardon?"

"Nothin', now I'm happy for ya, son, but I'd get that shit off before Fowler sees ya showed up to work like that."

"Like what?" Now he was more confused than concerned; taking a glance down at his clothes, he was certain his girlfriend grasping at his clothes wouldn't wrinkle them _that_ badly.

Hank gave him a dry look and of course Gavin Reed would pick that exact moment to walk by his desk.

"G' mornin', Lt. Asshole,"

"Det. Cocksucker," Hank mock saluted him; Connor still was trying to understand if Hank and Det. Reed were being serious or not…

"Hey look who's back after giving me all his fuckin' cases yesterday, it's his pet, Detective Plastic Pr - _**Woah**_! What the ever-loving fuck?" Gavin took one look at Connor and immediately choked on his own saliva. Openly gawking at the RK800 with wide eyes, unshaven face curling in displeasure as he kept staring at Connor's confused face, "Gawd, what the actual **fuck** am I doin' wrong that the walking dildo here is getting laid and I'm not?"

Connor wanted to be insulted but he was more confused with what exactly was happening - what did a sex toy emulating a man's penis have to do with his appearance?

"Excuse me?" Connor spoke a lot more calmly than he felt; as flightly and unusual as emotions were to process since he deviated, this particular one felt far too new and he doubted he was ready to confront it.

"Stop _bragging_ , dipshit, we all know you got a girlfriend, you don't have to barge in here looking like _that_ to prove any fucking point."

Hank chuckled lowly, not being able to help himself as he stuck it to Gavin, "Ain't that just the shit, Reed? It appears here a human woman, hot one at that, prefers Connor to your bitch ass. I'd say humanity isn't all lost since I can't fucking blame her."

"Shut the _fuck_ up." Gavin growled; face red as he pushed past the goading Lieutenant with hunched shoulders and waving the bird at both of them before turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

A few seconds after Reed disappeared, Connor couldn't take it and blurted out, "Can you _please_ tell me what's going on, Hank? What does me acquiring a romantic partner have to do with my _appearance_? Is this another human emulation I'm not fully understanding?"

"Just shut the fuck up and take a look for yourself." Hank reached for something on his desk before handing him his cell phone.

Connor hesitantly took it and the first thing he noticed was the camera was turned toward the screen where he could essentially see his reflection and - what was that?

If the Android was physically able to blush, his entire body would be flushed scarlet (or cobalt really). Thirium pump pounding frantically in his chest and several overheating errors flitting in the corners of his vision, he stared at his reflection in Hank's smartphone.

Scattered all over his mouth, cheeks, jaw and down the column of his throat was her lipstick. Visible pink marks from his girlfriend's mouth etched in Chanel 87 Rendez-vous lipstick she'd been applying this morning when he went to greet her. Her signs of sensual affection now a physical marker on his face for the world to see.

Mystery solved in regards to the looks he was getting but one question still bothered him…why didn't she say anything when he left her residence this morning?

Connor's phone suddenly pinged in his jean pocket. One she had bought him since she wanted him to have something physical she could reach him on that wasn't his "brain computer" she referred to his interface behind his eyes.

It was a simple text that read, "Like the makeover I gave you?"

"...Connor?" Hank asked tentatively, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Lieutenant!" Connor verbalized out louder than intended, clearing his non-existent vocal chords. He was sure to give the bemused Hank a tight smile before making a beeline toward the restroom.

All he heard was Hank's good-natured bark of laughter and a mutter of "Fuckin' Androids" before the RK800 locked himself in the men's facilities.

Connor tentatively approached the line of mirrors and took in his reflection. In the unforgiving lights of the bathroom, the 'markings' she gave him were more obvious and as flustered (was that what the emotion was called?) as Connor was, he couldn't help but smile a bit.

If this was all part of a romantic relationship, he supposed he could learn to adapt…

* * *

 **Some genius engineer needs to start work ASAP on making Connor a fucking reality...**


End file.
